The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One of the benefits of network computing, sometimes referred to as “cloud computing,” is that applications and data can be hosted remotely on one or more network devices and accessed from multiple client devices at different locations. Changes to applications can be made centrally, without having to update large number of copies of applications on client devices. Also, storage and processing bandwidth can be quickly increased or decreased as needed. Despite these benefits, network computing arrangements have some drawbacks. One of the issues network computing arrangements is that users do not have much visibility into the state of the processing that occurs in the server systems or the cloud. For example, suppose that a user uses a scanning device to scan a printed document and generate scanned document data. Suppose further that the user requests that the scanned document data be transmitted to an optical character recognition (OCR) service in the cloud and then have the results of the OCR service stored at an archival service in the cloud. If an error occurs during processing, a user may not be aware that the error occurred, or the details of the error. For example, a user may not be able to determine where the error occurred and the location and/or state of data. This can be a significant issue when compliance regulations or audit rules require confirmation about the state of processing in network computing systems.